Ain't A Little Lamb
by Verenice
Summary: PRIMER Y UNICO LEMMON ANTHONY/JOHANNA.


Ain't a Little Lamb: primer Lemmon Anthony/Johanna en la historia del Fandom de Sweeney Todd.Espero que les guste, trato de tomar este estilo de escritura de la mejor manera posible y no como una perversión, aunque soy consciente de que algo como lo que van a leer a continuación es imposible e improbable.

El muchacho examinó la llave que le había sido arrojada esa mañana,dubitativo.Estaba parado a unos metros de distancia de la casa del Gran Juez Turpin, uno de los más reconocidos de Londres, y lo que se proponía era realmente impensado.Entrar a esa propiedad como si se tratara de una taberna, para reunirse con su amada Johanna , una belleza oculta tras los cristales de la fastuosa mansión. Al fin podría conocerla, oír su dulce voz, oler su aroma de princesa, y si todo andaba bien, quién sabe que más...tiempo no era precisamente lo que les iba a sobrar, pero él moría por rendir culto a tan delicado ángel.

Un carruaje caro lo sacó de sus pensamientos al pasar a su lado a toda prisa, para luego estacionase en la puerta de la casa del Juez. Éste junto a su bedel subieron, y se dirigieron al palacio de justicia, para desarrollar sus actividades como de costumbre. Una vez que los perdió de vista, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual traspasó sin problemas después de hacer girar la llave en la cerradura.

Una nodriza lo recibió, preguntándole su nombre y oficio .Anthony fue salvado de la mentira por Johanna, quien sonrió y le explico a la mujer que no era sino su profesor de canto. La criada se retiro, y al fin estuvieron solos. Fueron hacia la sala, para ganar la confianza de todas las empleadas domésticas de la casa. Hablaron de todo un poco, él comprendió el infierno al cual ella estuvo sometida desde que nació, siempre encerrada como un ruiseñor, y ella envidió sus aventuras en el mar, siempre libre, siempre a la deriva...

A medida que hablaban ,más sentían que eran el uno para el otro, él parecía estar cada vez estaba más cautivado por ella, y ella se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia él, segura de que, una vez que sea libre, él podría protegerla y darle la vida que siempre soñó. Pero también algo en las miradas de ambos...

Johanna jamás había sentido algo igual. No le bastaba sólo con mirarlo, quería más, se perdía imaginando qué habría debajo de la camisa de Anthony...si sus cuentos de marinero eran ciertos, seguro que un pecho fuerte y tentador, muy masculino...al igual que sus brazos...¡cómo deseaba estar entre ellos, acariciando su cabello o descansando en su pecho!...la sensación la recorría desde las mejillas hasta la pelvis, y justo ahí se hacia más que insoportable ,ese calor abrasador le exigía besar a Anthony tocarlo, y deshacerse de sus ropas lo más pronto posible. Oh sí, ya no era más una niña buena que leía cuentos de hadas en los cuales las princesas sólo estaban en la cama para dormir, y los príncipes para despertarlas con un simple beso. Ahora era **su** turno de cumplir fantasías y hacer travesuras, de hacer aquello que los cuentos inocentes jamás le mostraban...

Anthony sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía, y se lo tenía previsto. Al tener 20 años no iba a negarse a si mismo el estar excitado por la belleza de la chica. Está bien, ya sabían que se querían, pero él había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besar, y ahora no iba a detenerse hasta estar dulcemente enterrado en el cabello amarillo de su Johanna. Quizás la tímida y virginal pupila del juez lo sorprendía bajo las sábanas...

Johanna lo miró a los ojos y los dos se unieron en un beso. Uno dulce, luego otro corto, otro juguetón…hasta llega al más apasionado. Los labios de ambos les exigían algo más, y la lujuria los iba ganando poco a poco. Anthony deslizó su boca hasta el cuello de Johanna, la cual profirió un muy leve gemido. Después miró el escote de su amada y la besó de manera aún más encendida. Pero ella lo apartó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se asomó al pasillo y no vio a nadie allí. Le hizo señas a su amado para que la siga, pensaba llevárselo directamente a su cama. Pero no deseaba más testigos que sus pajaritos, los únicos que mantendrían el secreto sin problemas.

Parecía a propósito, como si Eros hubiera guiado su plan, pero ninguna nodriza estaba en la planta alta en ese momento, por lo que los amantes pudieron continuar con su asunto sin interrupciones.

Johanna abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con llave. Anthony la tomó por la cintura y siguió comiéndosela a besos, sólo que esta vez no se censuró y besó su escote (más bien sus abultados pechos).Ella fue desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa, hasta que el pecho de Anthony quedo al descubierto frente a ella. Tal y como lo había imaginado, era firme y tentador. Él la arrastró hacia la punta de su cama, sorprendido al ver lo bien que tomó la iniciativa la jovencita.

-¿Conoces lo cuentos hadas?-le preguntó al marinero con tono juguetón.-¿Qué crees que hace un príncipe con una princesa...al verla en la cama, después de besarla?

-Pues...algo como esto...-le respondió el, desatándole el lazo de su vestido y los cordones del corsé.

Johanna rió, y una vez que estuvo en ropa interior se adentró en su cama, cerrando las cortinas frente a su amado .Cuando Anthony las corrió, ella simulaba estar dormida.

Él entendió el juego que ella le proponía, y la beso en la boca. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se acercó a él, deshaciéndose en un instante de sus pantalones. Luego ella se quitó lo que le quedaba, y por fin Anthony pudo acercarse para saciar esa sensación de capricho que le ordenaba estremecer el cuerpo de Johanna como nunca nadie lo había hecho...ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, cayendo debajo de él.

Él lo hizo primero con suavidad, luego entusiasmado, luego consumido por su propia lujuria... y ella iba a su ritmo, aunque él pensó que jamás se saciaría, y ella lo disfrutaba. Al fin había dejado de ser una niña tonta e inocente para convertirse en una señorita de verdad. Gimió en señal de placer, Anthony no podía estar haciéndolo mejor. Ella lo besó y él volvió a deslizar su boca por su cuello, sus pechos (esta vez más detenidamente), hasta llegar a su estómago. Johanna creyó que iba a explotar o desaparecer, estaba sintiendo lo más delicioso que jamás había probado en vida, un orgasmo. Luego él apartó su cabeza y fue dejándola suavemente. Era mejor que se apresure o el juez iba sorprenderlo saliendo de su casa, y no estaba en sus planes recibir otra golpiza como la del día anterior.

-Supongo que harían algo parecido a esto...

-Con razón pueden vivir felices para siempre, ¿no?-le preguntó Johanna, seductora.

Él la besó en respuesta y luego se vistió, abandonando en secreto la casa. Una vez que logró estar a su lado en la oscuridad,dulcemente enterrado en su pelo…ahora sólo le restaba robársela…


End file.
